mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz
Die nicht-perfekte Bilanz ist die fünfte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertste der Serie. Twilight entdeckt das sie ein Leihbuch nie zurück in die Canterlot-Bibliothek gebracht hat. Wodurch ihre Lieblingsbibliothekarin Dusty Pages möglicherweise ihren Job verloren hat. Inhalt Ein Paket aus Canterlot Heute bruchlandet Postbote Derpy mit einem großen Paket an der Schule der Freundschaft. Spike hofft schon das es das Deluxeset der Spezialedition vom Spiel Goblins und Gefangenen ist auf das er schon wartet. Doch das Paket ist für Twilight von Celestia. Da trifft einen Schriftrolle der Prinzessin ein. Sie hat vor Kurzem ihr Schloss gründlich gereinigt und dabei in Twilights altem Zimmer noch einige von ihren Sachen gefunden und dachte das sie sie gerne haben möchte. Sogleich machen sich die beiden daran das Paket durchzusehen. Das überfällige Buch Spike stößt auf ein Buch bei dessen Anblick Twilight die Panik kriegt. Den es ist ein Büchereibuch aus der Canterlot Bibliothek. Ein Blick auf die Büchereikarte bestätigt Twilights schlimmste Befürchtung. Es ist längst überfällig. Womit ihre perfekte „Bücherei-Rückgabe-Bilanz“ hinfällig ist. Dabei hat sie bisher noch nie ein Buch zu spät abgegeben und dieses Buch war schon vor ihrem Umzug nach Ponyville fällig. Erinnerungen Twilight erinnert sich kurz vor dem Umzug war sie in der Canterlot Bibliothek und lieh sich diese Buch bei der Chefbibliothekarin Dusty Pages, die sie noch gebeten hat es pünktlich zurück zu bringen da es einen lange Warteliste von Ponys gibt, die es auch gerne lesen wollen. Twilight versichert ihr sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Da ist sich Dusty schon sicher, den wen man irgendwem ein Buch anvertrauen müsste dann Twilight. Hält sie doch noch den Beste Kundin Rekord. Doch dann zeichnete sich die Rückkehr von Nightmare Moon ab und auf der Suche nach Informationen rutschte Twilight das Buch unters Bett und geriet in Vergessenheit. (Siehe: Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1) Twilight macht sich schwere Vorwürfe. Dusty Pages war immer stolz darauf das bei ihr nie ein Buch beschädigt wurde oder verloren ging. Twilight meint sie und sich selbst enttäuscht zu haben. Was zu Spikes Unmut bedeutet das sie augenblicklich nach Canterlot fliegen. Versteckspiel In Canterlot angekommen versteckt sich Twilight mit Spike in einem Busch nahe der Bibliothek. Sie möchte die Sache möglichst unerkannt durchziehen, was für die Landesweit bekannte Prinzessin der Freundschaft leichter gesagt als getan ist. Twilight fürchtet das Dusty Pages ihren Büchereiausweis einzieht oder sie gleich dem Gelände verweist. Für Spike nicht weiter schlimmer, da Twilight die meisten Bücher die die Bibliothek bietet zu hause in ihrer Sammlung hat. Dem Hält Twilight gegen das die eben nicht nach der Canterlot Bibliothek riechen. Twilight treibt noch einen andere Sorge um. Sie hat mal in einer Bücherei gewohnt (Siehe: Staffeln 1 – 4) und wen sie kein gutes Vorbild für den Umgang mit Büchern ist, was für einen Prinzessin ist sie dann? Eine die auch mal Fehler macht wie alle anderen, erklärt Spike. Er meint das wen sie das Buch zurück gibt wird es ihr schon viel besser gehen. Das beruhigt Twilight erst mal. Die neue Chefbibliothekarin Twilight zaubert sich Quer durch die Bibliothek und nähert sich mit einer Topfpflanze getarnt der Bibliothekarin. Die sie trotzdem erkennt. Allerdings hat sie noch nie was von Dusty Pages gehört. Schnell staubt sie Twilights Foto an der Wand ab. Die Schande eines überfälligen Buches Spike hält es für das Beste wen Twilight einfach fragt wo man die Überfälligen Bücher abgibt. Für ihn ist das keine große Sache da so was ständig passiert. Twilight will es gerade tun da fallen ihr auch noch die Verzugsgebühren ein, die in diesem Fall Astronomisch sein müssen. Nun nimmt sich Spike der Sache an. Die Bibliothekarin nimmt es gelassen weil es ständig zu Überziehungen kommt. Doch als sie das Buch im Kartenkatalog nachschlägt stellt sie fest das diese Überziehung ein Rekord ist und sich die Beiden bei First Folio melden müssen, im Rückgabebüro für stark überzogenen Bücher (und Ponys die es eigentlich besser wissen müssten). Besagtes Büro befinden sich im Keller, weil man sich so sehr dafür schämen sollte. Bin zum Essen Kurz darauf sind die Beiden im Keller der aussieht als wen nur sehr selten jemand hier runter kommt. Doch ist das Büro wegen Mittagspause geschlossen. Spike will schon später wiederkommen doch Twilight kann es nicht erwarten das Buch zurück zugeben, alleine schon wegen den Gebühren die Zwischenzeitlich um siebzehn Taler gestiegen sind. Also gehen sie First Folio suchen. Dustys Rekord Nach drei Resturantes und einem weiteren Gebührenanstieg von Sechsundzwanzig Talern trifft Twilight im Schleckerland zufällig ihre alte Freundin Moon Dancer, die wie der Zufall so will, gerade mit ihrer Freundin First Folio essen wollte. Doch als Twilight das Gespräch auf Dusty Pages bringt erzählen ihr die Beiden das diese der Bibliothek schon vor Jahren den Rücken kehrte. Angeblich wurde sie dazu gezwungen. Dusty hielt seit Jahren den Rückgabe-Bilanz Rekord, bis ein Unachtsames Pony mit einem Überzogenen Buch alles ruinierte. Twilight bricht der Kalte Schweiß aus. Schnell stürmt sie mit Spike davon, sie glaubt das Dusty ihretwegen gefeuert wurde. Wo ist Dusty Pages? Twilight fasst einen neuen Plan. Da es ihre Schuld ist das Dusty Pages gekündigt wurde will sie ihr das Buch gegeben damit sie es zur Bücherei bringen kann und ihren Job wieder bekommt. Da sie bei ihr öfters zum Tee war weiß Twilight wo Dusty wohnt. Doch dort treffen sie Pony das nur seine Ruhe haben will. Als Twilight nach Dusty fragt erzählt das Pony das sie jetzt an einem Ort wohnt dessen Name mit Silber anfängt und gibt ihnen einen ganzen Sack Post für Dusty die bei ihm angelaufen ist. Sie soll auch bitte ihre Adresse ändern. Die Silbersuche Notgedrungen klappern Twilight und Spike alle Orte ab deren Name mit Silber anfängt. Sie sehen sich sogar in einer Silbermine und bei Silverstream um. Silberstabel Schließlich landen Twilight und Spike bei der Silberstabel Stallgemeinschaft. Eine Wohngemeinde für Ponys in den Goldenen Jahren an der Küste. Twilight findet den Ort fürchterlich weil im Haupthaus weit und breit nicht ein Bücherregal zu sehen ist. Wenigstens kann die Rezeptionistin ihnen sagen wo Dustys Apartment ist Twilight kann nicht glauben das Dusty ihrer Unachtsamkeit wegen hier her kommen musste, wo sie doch von Millionen Büchern umgeben sein könnte. Als sie Dustys Tür finden stellen sie fest das sie gar nicht zuhause ist. Spike ist dafür zu warten. Davon will Twilight aber nichts hören und die Geschichte sofort klären. Da der Ort nicht sehr Groß ist können sie sie hier bestimmt finden und macht sich mit Spike wieder auf die Suche. Ein Voller Terminplan An den Docks treffen sie eine Gruppe Senioren bei der Landschaftsmalerei. Apple Rose das Dusty da war aber früher gehen musste wegen ihrer Fengbi De Ti Stunde. Ein andere Senior merkt an das sie danach Holzwerken haben und Dusty dann Windsurfen geht. Nicht zu vergessen die Theater Probe, Dusty hat die Hauptrolle, schon wieder und eine Bandprobe. Spike ist beeindruckt wie Beschäftigt Dusty ist. Twilight vermutete das sie sich Ablenkt, um den Schmerz über den Verlustes ihres Jobs nicht zu spüren. Die Suche nach Dusty Pages Twilight und Spike suchen alles Auf wo Dusty hin wollte doch verpassen sie sie immer knapp. Twilight und ihre Lieblingsbibliothekarin Schließlich finden sie Dusty Pages bei ihrer Bandprobe. Twilight möchte sofort mit ihr Sprechen. Doch Spike weiß nicht recht, den für ihn Sieht Dusty ziemlich glücklich aus. Twilight meint aber das es nur Show ist und sie richtig glücklich sein wird wen sie ihren alten Job in der Bibliothek zurück bekommt. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung kann Dusty nicht fassen das Twilight jenes Buch aus lieh das ihre perfekte Bilanz zerstört hat. Allerdings will sie auch ihren alten Job nicht wieder haben und geht. Was ist mit Dusty Los? Völlig niedergeschlagen versteht Twilight die Welt nicht mehr. Den wenn Dusty in der Bibliothek nicht alles gerade stellen will, bekommt sie auch ihre Job nicht zurück und noch schlimmer, ihre Bilanz ist nicht perfekt. Genau wie Twilights wie Spike anmerkt. Da fallen Twilight auch wieder die Verzugsgebühren ein. Spike rechnet schnell aus das sie nicht hören möchte wie viel es schon ist. Twilight wäre es alles Geld der Welt wert gewesen es in Ordnung zu bringen, Sie versteht einfach nicht warum Dusty nicht zurück will. Spike schlägt vor sie einfach zu fragen. Das sie vorhin nicht mit ihr reden wollte lag für ihn daran das Twilight Dusty überrascht hat außerdem ist ihr Zeitplan voll. Twilight gibt ihm recht und will es versuchen. Bleibt nur noch die Frage wo Dusty jetzt steckt. Das Matschobstschlachtfeld Zu Twilights Überraschung nimmt Dusty am „Matschobst Essensschlacht Turnier“ teil. Wo die beiden ordentlich mit Obst eingedeckt werden. Schnell zaubert Twilight sich und Spike in Deckung von wo aus sie verkündet nur mit Dusty reden zu wollen. Darauf ruft Dusty eine Pause aus. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei Dusty wegen dem Buch ihr Leben ruiniert zu haben. Sie würde alles tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Selbst wen sie versprechen müsste nie wieder ein Buch aus zu leihen. Was allen anwesenden einen Schreck einjagt. Dusty kann darüber nur lachen, denn Twilight hat da was falsch verstanden. Den sie ist gar nicht auf sie wütend. Wen dann ist sie auf sich wütend. Perfektion, das absolut unmögliche Ziel Die beiden setzen sich und Dusty erzählt das sie sich all die wunderbaren Jahre in der Bibliothek versteck und versucht hat perfekt zu sein. Als dann Twilights Buch nicht abgegeben wurde spürte sie plötzlich etwas sehr beglückendes: Freiheit, von der Perfektion. Dusty hat nie gespürt das es auch mal gut sein konnte. Twilights Fehler war nötig um zu merken das sie nicht das Leben führt das sie wollte. Twilight begreift das Dusty nicht gefeuert wurde, sondern aus freien Stücken die Bibliothek verlies. Dusty meint das ihr überfälliges Buch das beste ist was ihr je passiert ist. Sie hat inzwischen keinen Angst mehr Dinge zu tun die sie gar nicht kann. Tatsächlich lernt sie durch Fehler mehr als wen sie alles könnte. Twilight möchte noch wissen ob Dusty das Buch für ihre Perfekte Bilanz nicht doch zurückgeben möchte und holt es hervor. Da wird es von einer Frucht getroffen. Aus Dustys Sicht war es zum Glück eine Gelbe so das man die Wörter noch lesen kann. Twilight wirft zwar ein dass das Buch jetzt voller Flecken ist, aber Dusty entgegnet das es nichts an der Wahrheit darin ändert. Wodurch rauskommt das Twilight das Buch bisher noch nicht mal gelesen hat. Ironischerweise Lautet der Titel „Perfektion, das absolut unmögliche Ziel“. Twilight sieht ein das sie da vielleicht schon mal früher hätte rein sehen sollen. Von der Perfektion lösen Etwas später sind Twilight und Spike wieder in der Canterlot Bibliothek um mit First Folio über die Verzugsgebühren zu sprechen. Nach eingehender Prüfung stellt Folio fest das die Gebühr genau achtundzwanzig Taler beträgt. Sie erzählt das fast keiner Weiß das die Gebühren auf einen Monat begrenzt sind, weil sie es keinem sagen. Schnell bezahlt Twilight, doch merkt Folio an das sie ihr Foto dennoch von der Wand nehmen müssen. Zwar passt es Twilight nicht, jedoch löst sie sich von der Perfektion. Bleibt noch die Frage was mit dem Buch ist, den Folio will es nicht da es sich um die alte Ausgabe handelt die inzwischen von der neuen ersetzt wurde. Also macht Spike den Vorschlag sie behalten zu dürfen, als Mahnung. Was Folio erstaunt, den das Buch hat noch den Obstfleck, doch der macht es für Twilight erst perfekt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:19: Spike erwähnt das Spiel „Goblins und Gefangen“, angelehnt an Dungeons and Dragons. *Z. 01:04: Unter Twilights Kindheitssachen findet sich einen G1 Star Swirl Figur, eine Anspielung auf die erste My little Pony Generation. *Z. 05:28: Ein Bild in "Mooncurve's Sieben Theorien über die Zeit" zeigt einen geschmolzenen Uhr, ähnlich denen im Gemälde "Die Beständigkeit der Erinnerung" von Salvador Dalí. *Z. 10:34: Beim Versuch sich an den Ort zu erinnern an den Dusty Pages gezogen ist fallen die Worte Silber und Surfer, Einen Anspielung auf den Silver Surfer aus den Marvel Comics. Trivia *Bis zu dieser Episode wurde für das Geld in Equestria kein eindeutiger Währungsname benutzt und immer nur Bits oder Goldstücke genannt. Navboxen en:The Point of No Return Kategorie:Neunte Staffel